


脑残粉进化论

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	脑残粉进化论

之前并没有特别觉得王源很可爱，身边这种长的稍微能看的男孩子，更是一抓一大把。不就是稍微白了一点瘦了一点，以及作为一个浑身臭汗硬梆梆的男人，能够丢掉脸面嘟着嘴装可爱，网上那群母性泛滥的女人就丧心病狂的称呼王源“小天使”、“宝宝”，连“眼睛里有星星”这么恶心的话都说出来了，让他一听到就起鸡皮疙瘩。

像是王俊凯，有人喊他大哥，凯爷，其实熟了之后会发现王俊凯也不过是一个普通的男生。或许是长的帅气一点个性酷了一点，如此疯狂追崇他还是觉得有些过分与夸张的。不过，王俊凯确实有这个资本。

那个时候若有人问起关于对于王源的看法的话，他肯定回答一个男孩子被定位成这样，整天装乖卖萌，他有点瞧不起。

偶尔在公司来接王俊凯的车上看过王源一次，王源坐在角落里，显得他很小。黑溜溜的眼睛望着他们，没什么特别的表情动作，还被他们的起哄逗笑了。他不得不承认，王源有一份自己身边浮浮躁躁的同龄男生不一样的乖巧灵性。

然后不知道为什么就想了解多一点，去搜索了他的信息，发现他原来篮球也打的很好啊，好感度蹭蹭的上涨了。点进一个视频，是小学时候吧，很逗，不自觉就反复看了几次。

做这些很羞耻，他没告诉王俊凯。

“我觉得你的队友好可爱”、“能让我再见见他吗”，说出这种话真的会挺丢脸的。

王俊凯有一次在KTV唱了爱出发，这首歌的MV他之前也看过，感觉王源很娘，突然再看一次，那一瞬间大概就是传说中的戳中萌点。他发现自己眼睛有点移不开，就顺从内心回家点了MV循环了一小时，后来甚至疯魔了找到王源cut，又循环了一小时。

看到不知第几遍，觉得自己有点变态，猛地把电脑屏幕电源关了。过会儿又按亮屏幕，把播放记录都删掉。

他故意和好友吐槽，说觉得王源很娘，有装可爱的嫌疑——不过这也确实是他之前的想法就对了——做出一副讨厌王源的样子，不过是生怕别人发现他的秘密。

好友说，你小心王俊凯听到跟你急。

他就笑笑没再继续。

然后是那一次聚会，他没有想到王源会来。看到王源出现的时候下意识就整理了一下着装，把衣角拉的整整齐齐之后又扯乱。紧张又慌乱，好笑的是王源还不一定知道自己叫什么。

王源和王俊凯的朋友不熟，就坐在旁边坐着时不时和王俊凯说话。王源穿一件蓝色的星星外套，蓝色牛仔裤，小孩子一样在他们的聚会里有些不安。

他走过去问王源你们还没放假对吧，有点二逼的开场白。

王源抬头看他，苦了一张脸说，还没呢还要考试，很烦啊。表情生动，比屏幕里面那个王源活泼开朗多了。

他们就断断续续的聊起来，他发现王源真的可爱，像是一个小弟弟。特别是说到兴奋处眼睛亮晶晶，小表情很多，不时手舞足蹈的，让他觉得得意极了。

性格原因，王源很快就融入他们，和大家都能说上两句，但还是他和王源说的话最多，坐在他旁边笑的开心的王源，偶尔和他对视，有点酥酥麻麻的电流在他脑海里穿过。

或许能和王源变成好朋友也说不定。他那个时候这样想。

后来又见了一面，是和王俊凯一起玩的几个比较好的朋友，不知谁开头调侃他们两个，也是这次的开玩笑他们才发现，原来王俊凯是真的喜欢王源。

王俊凯面对调侃也不反驳，现在想想关于王源的调侃他是真的从不反驳，耿直的一把揽过去，说没错啊你们羡慕吧。王源就有点害羞气愤，脸蛋红红的却假装自己一点不在意的样子，把他萌的受不了，只能傻笑。

笑完他就有点嫉妒王俊凯，看见王源挣开对方坐的远远的，完全一副炸了毛的样子，没再说话。

他大概是得病了，控制不住自己眼睛跟着王源，偷偷盯着他能看很久，电脑桌面也是王源笑的灿烂的样子。

王源跟王俊凯说话，他去盯王源的唇。那里是水润的粉色，薄薄小小，唇角是往上勾起的。王源有时会抿唇，舌头伸出一小截轻轻舔，唇色就会变得晶亮。他看着看着，有点口干舌燥。

还有一次他故意讲黄段子，王源明明听不懂，眼睛无辜的眨几下，学着他们一样意味深长的笑。

装的挺像，到本质还是小白羊一只，他想。

不过他们几个人还是知道分寸的，王俊凯把王源护得很紧，关系摆在那儿，他们自然不能把王源当做普通兄弟对待。

确实有点微妙，大概即使王源和他们再熟，他们想起王源，也得先打一个王俊凯专属的标记。王源对于他也是如此，就算他很喜欢王源，也不会和他勾肩搭背，更不敢去摸他的头发，甚至可以说是尽量避免身体和眼神接触的。

王源不是王源，王源是王俊凯的王源，王俊凯是他哥们。

就算他无数次想摸摸对方柔软的头毛，揉揉那对眼睛，把他搂进怀里逗他笑，或许真能从那眸子里面看见星星呢？但是他知道这是不被允许的。

他只能像自己从前鄙视的一样，搜刮美丽的文字句子形容王源，偷偷喊他弟弟弟弟，觉得这个称呼真是合适的不得了。

没错，这么可爱又QQ的王源。就是一个小弟弟，小宝宝。他想，那些女人也是很有眼光，找的称呼很有品位嘛。

碰巧好友也觉得王源很可爱，自从王俊凯向他们公布的那个惊天大秘密，好友开始留意王源，就彻底被击中了。

两个人有时候就说：“王源昨天彻夜赶作业，赶的要哭。”想象那个画面就把自己萌翻了，像怪叔叔一样笑起来。

好友问他，你之前不是讨厌王源吗。他说，没想到他这么逗比，我控制不住想笑他。

答非所问。但是大概能回避过去。

就这样和别人讨论他也觉得很开心，甚至听到好友口中的王源都觉得格外吸引人，他好像变成王源的脑残粉了。

但是现在他觉得，当王源的脑残粉，听起来也很不错的样子呢。


End file.
